Technical Field
The present invention relates to a microphone.
Related Art
There is a demand by users of gooseneck microphones used in conferences, speeches, and the like to visually identify a microphone in operation to identify a speaker. To respond to such a demand, microphones that enable an operation state to be visually recognized with a light emitting portion including a light source such as a light emitting diode (LED) are known.
To allow the users to visually recognize the operation state in a wide range, a light emitting portion having a wide visual recognition angle is required. Therefore, a light emitting portion that emits light in a ring shape in the entire periphery of a side surface of a tubular microphone case is desirable. To cause the light emitting portion to emit light in the entire periphery of a side surface of the microphone case, an increase in the number of the light sources can be considered. However, the increase in the number of the light sources of the light emitting portion incurs an increase in cost and power consumption. Therefore, it is not desirable.
Note that a technique related to a microphone including a light emitting portion for enabling an operation state to be visually recognized is disclosed (for example, JP 2015-70465 A).